


More than friends

by Lord_of_the_Kinks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_the_Kinks/pseuds/Lord_of_the_Kinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi tells his life so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than friends

So, yeah. I'll tell you how my life has been so far.

Name’s Levi. Levi Ackerman. I’m French and I’m, apparently, thirty years old, although, I look like a baby. My complexion doesn’t help a bit, given the fact that I’m small and _adorable_ , according to many shitheads.

My hair is jet black and very silky. I have a pair of sharp grey eyes that have captured the attention of many. Maybe that’s because of my nonexistent pupils, but still, that creates a scary and seductive glare. At least that's what I’ve been told.

I’m a clean freak, thing I inherited from my late mother. I tend to bath at least five times per day. And of course is not a bother to me, quite the contrary, I enjoy it plenty.

I’m, also, a loner. I love my me time, and that is probably because I think people are just annoying as fuck. And very stupid, too.

I've always been a good eater, but lately I’ve been restricting some food because of some hateful stomach aches. I really hate them; they limited me to eat what I want the most, and that’s just terrible.

But I’m rambling.

I was independent since the day my mother gave birth to me. I’ve never liked the fact that others feel sorry for me, so I tend to avoid the attachment, which is not hard, duh.

I have a shitty temper. Really shitty. But, for some reason, said temper is what attracts people the most about me. I don’t know, they’re just insane.

I carry a sad past, too dark. Past I don’t like to remember, but I do it once in a while, much to my regret.

No more than two years ago, I met a pretty lady that ended up being my partner in crime. She was a strawberry blonde with wide honey eyes and too sweet for her own good. It was good being by her side. You could even say I was happy. But, one night, while both of us were fooling around as any other lovesick couple, some horrible accident happened. This sicks me out, so I’ll be brief.

She had told me that we were going to be parents, but that was a dream gone with the wind. That night we were walking down the sidewalk, somewhere in Berlin. Petra, that was her name, was right beside me, slightly brushing her body against mine, contact that didn’t bother me if coming from her. We were about to go to a restaurant known for its kind waiters. We were going to celebrate that we were finally going to be a family. But a man ruined our plans.

Everything passed so fast. Almost like a dream fast.

I saw people huddling while making an effort to keep my eyes open, my head was hurting badly. I looked for Petra but failed. That till I rose from the ground and catch sight of her petite, lifeless body.

From what I could hear from people, the bastard didn’t even bother to stop the goddamn car.

I cried like baby that night.

In a corner where no one could hear me, but still.

Since then I promised myself never involving with anyone else, since nothing lasts forever.

Time passed, and my sadness became stoicism.

I had a lot couples after Petra. I even lived with many of them. The last one was the worst. It was a he, and he was practically a child. He even lived with his family, for crying out loud! So, I don’t know how, but I agreed to move in with him and to coexist with all that people, too. His name was -or is, unless he died- Erwin. Erwin was always kind to me, and he loved me deeply, but one day things got ugly and we had a fight. He ended with scars all over his face and, of course, his family kicked me out.

By then, my only home was the street.

A couple of months ago, while wandering around, I had a dirty fight with a fucker that attacked me just so he could steal my food. Food that I earned by own merits, let me add.

I was badly hurt, well the motherfucker was huge. I’ll never admit it out loud, but the animal almost kills me for a piece of meat.

I was lucky enough to bump into with the most smiling guy ever. A not so teenager anymore. He was full of life, tho.

It was hate at first sight. On my part, that is.

He found me bleeding, dumped in a corner, and totally pissed, and, with all his might, he carried me with his strong arms. Well, fuck.

He took care of me like nobody ever did.

He has the most amazing smile ever. Geez, it’s so annoying…

Over time I adapted myself to that smile. And he endured my mood. My shitty mood.

We became partners. Roommates, too. He took care of my wounds, and when they finally healed, he didn’t throw me away. He wanted me to stay. And I didn’t leave.

I watched him bringing all kind of women to _our_ home. He introduced me all of them, and all of them were shit.

Yeah, most of them were pretty, but it was obvious that those bitches wanted him only for his good looks.

Sluts.

I looked at him disapprovingly every time those women broke up with him and vice versa. Sometimes they didn’t bother to call, they just stopped appearing after Eren had fucked them.

Yes, Eren is his name. Lovely, don’t you think?

With each passing day, I tried to calm my bad habits and show him that I actually cared for him. But it wasn’t easy, it was rather impossible, since the words could not come out of my mouth. I’m just no good at confessing my feelings nor expressing my emotions.

I had fallen in love with Eren, but he sees me as a friend. I can’t reproach anything to him, I have no right. He’s been only an angel to me, so I had to settle with that. I mean, he dedicated me full time, he still does. He even bought me clothes! Can you believe that?

Eren also makes sure that I follow a strict diet because of my stomach aches. We share a lot of time together. We watch movies, those stupid romantic comedies Eren loves so much, and we sleep together, too.

Yeah, we sleep together. We’ve never kissed, but we share a bed.

The first time was something unexpected.

Eren had gone to work, and I founded myself lingering, pretty bored. Oh, I forgot to mention that I’m a moocher, sort of.

I walked all over his apartment not giving any fucks about anything, as usual, looking for who knows what, till I bump into Eren’s bedroom door, which was half opened. I didn’t hiss and went in like a fucking boss.

I had never been there till that day, and not because Eren had forbidden me to go, is just, I never felt like it, period.

I looked all over the place carefully, not missing a single beat. His room was surprisingly neat. I watched at the shelves lined with books and smiled to myself.

At one point I saw his bed.

Many women had seen that bed. And fucked on it, too. So, the jealousy monster invaded me immediately. I felt I should impregnate the mattress with my scent. So I did.

Jumping, I got there, feeling no regrets at all. I moved a little to leave my scent, and when I felt satisfied, I stood there, watching with joy a picture that rested on the nightstand.

It was beautiful. Baby Eren in the arms of his mother.

I knew that woman was his mother because he had told me in one of our conversations. Conversations he had only with me. He shared everything with me. His secrets, his fears, his happiness. Everything.

I began to feel sleepy while looking at the picture and thinking nonsense, till I actually fell asleep. That was until I heard Eren calling my name, waking me up all of the sudden.

When Eren entered to his room and saw me scattered all over his bed with my typical “I don’t give a flying fuck” expression, he just smiled at me like always did. Fucking brat.

Although, I could tell something was off. Eren looked sad and tired. His face made me realized that he had been arguing. I knew about a girl named Mikasa that was constantly bothering him about formalizing. Eren didn’t want that, and she got mad about it. Maybe that was it. Yet again.

He came closer and sat next to me. There was sorrow in his eyes. Then, he spoke, or rather asked.

“Why does any of my relationships last, Captain?”

 _Captain_. That’s how he calls me. He decided to refer to me by that name, because, according to Eren, I have the arrogant attitude of a captain. It doesn’t bother me, in fact, I think it suits me well, even better than my real name.

I didn’t answer. I just glared at him. I didn’t know what to say, either. I thought about telling him that he should be with me, love _me_ , but that was just weird, so I remained quiet.

“I mean, is not like I can’t maintain a relationship, is just… I don’t want to. You know, Cap’n? I feel that the person I’m looking for is gonna be hard to find. I may find them in another life…”

Maybe in another life, Eren.

When he finished speaking, he lied down beside me and, in a matter of seconds, he felt asleep.

Since then that I don’t sleep in my bed anymore, but in Eren’s.

It was earlier this morning that I woke up with no sight of him. I looked the at clock that stood on his nightstand, next to the picture of Eren and his mom, and noticed that it was still very early for him to go to work yet. So I got up, feeling lazy as ever, and went straight to the kitchen.

There he was, making breakfast. Some toasts and orange juice, nothing too fancy. He noticed me right away and smiled kindly.

I sat in a chair that proclaimed as mine long time ago, waiting for my breakfast. He came closer, sitting next to me, giving me a well-known smirk. It had been a while since I started that annoying diet that putted me in an even worst mood. Eren knew better. So, he decided to make an exception approaching to me a bowl of warm milk, just as I like.

I purred and started lapping the liquid while swishing my tail smoothly.

It’s a lie what people say about us, we don’t always do that when angry.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so sorry for any kind of mistakes. Unbetad of course and, first fic here, although, this is more like a drabble or smt. Anyway, I'm sure I'll post many other fics. Thanks for reading!


End file.
